


Игры, в которые играют люди

by Seidhe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иккаку нравится утренний секс. И Иккаку точно знает, что Юмичике тоже нравится, просто он любит, чтоб его поуговаривали</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры, в которые играют люди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Fun And Games](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79862) by Del March. 



Больше всего я люблю, когда он начинает играть в недавалку, особенно, знаете, когда у меня с утра прям-таки шары лопаются, а он такой, мол, да не хочу, да отстань, да дай поспать, урод... Он, понимаете, как бы делает вид, что мы с ним оба не знаем, что меня эти его игры еще сильнее заводят. Я, значит, сдергиваю с него одеяло, а он ноет и шипит, что я озабоченный мудила и лысый долбоеб, а я только счастливо ржу, потому что у него глазки горят точно так, как мне нравится, и уже очень скоро он перестанет шипеть и начнет стонать и просить еще — это мы с ним тоже оба знаем. А пока что я хорошенько на него наваливаюсь, прижимаю его запястья к подушке одной рукой, и меня аж потряхивает от того, какой же он у меня, сука, красивый.

Учтите, что бдительности тут терять все равно никак нельзя, потому что у него, засранца, неебически острые коленки и пинается он ловко, а я не хочу ходить, как птица гага, с синими яйцами. Иногда приходится его немножко поучить, чтоб лежал и не рыпался, только он даже после этого строит сердитые рожи, весь красный, губы кривятся, в общем, выглядит все это дело так, что хочется плюнуть на все и тупо втрахать его в матрас без этих ваших прелюдий. Но приходится держать себя в руках, потому что не подумайте, что я хвастаюсь или чего, но я для Юми, как бы это, великоват, и оно бы ничего, но кэп потом недоволен, что его пятый офицер хромает, шатается и своим кислым видом подрывает боеспособность, так что мы с Юми так больше не делаем. А мне что, я не возражаю, мне наоборот даже прикольнее.

Ну вот, он уже и перестал вырываться, только сопит умилительно, так что можно, благословясь, начинать. Он напрягается и весь сжимается, когда я его целую, и опять шипит, когда прокусываю ему губу, но я же знаю, что в глубине души ему это нравится. И точно так же знаю, что он понарошку меня материт, когда я кусаю его за шею и за плечи. Словами не передать, какая у него кровь вкусная и как сладко думать про все следы, которые я на нем оставил — а никто и не догадывается даже, с чего это он никогда не снимает свой дурацкий воротник. Он мой, весь без остатка, моя маленькая сладкая блядюшка, и плевать, что никто этого не видит — главное, что он знает и я знаю, а больше мне ничего и не надо в этой жизни.

Я каждый раз пытаюсь снова его поцеловать после того, как нализался его крови, а он каждый раз отворачивается и делает вид, что ему противно, но я же знаю, что он так показывает, чтоб я продолжал. Ну я и продолжаю. Я тянусь одной рукой к тумбочке, нашариваю в ящике наручники и пристегиваю его за руку к специальному крюку, который я в свое время прибил над изголовьем футона. Юми у меня умница и знает, что две руки пристегнуть так же легко, как одну, потому обычно не сопротивляется и даже не пинается, лежит себе смирно, как ангел. Ангел с охуенно красивыми ногами, если вдруг кто сомневался, да и все остальное тоже не подкачало.

Что я вам скажу — это невозможно пересказать, это надо видеть. Он весь такой бледный, только красные пятна на щеках, желваки по скулам гоняет, в глаза не смотрит, шея в ранках и засосах... а блин, не знаю, что он во мне находит, но я в нем все, чего хотел, уже нашел. Сколько я за свои годы перепробовал баб и мужиков, потасканных и шикарных, за деньги и за так — никто и в подметки не годился моему Юми, никого я не хотел и вполовину так же сильно. Могу прозакладывать последние штаны — если б он, дурачок, захотел, у него бы даже капитан Кучики валялся в ногах и умолял ему дать. Черт их знает, может, уже и умолял, только пока что Юми мой и забавляюсь с ним только я, и ни одну минуту, проведенную за нашими забавами, я ни на что не променял бы.

Он даже простыню свободной рукой комкает так, что я просто не могу не любоваться, и стискивает зубы, когда я хватаю его за член — как будто ему не нравится, но мы же оба знаем, что он это дело любит. И это не просто я себе воображаю, я же не слепой — только пару раз рукой двинул, и у него уже стоит аж звенит. Иногда меня пробивает на пошалить, знаете, лизнуть головку — погладить большим пальцем — снова лизнуть, и слушать, как он стонет в голос, смотреть, как он закусывает губы... Вот тут я обычно не выдерживаю и начинаю сосать уже от души, потому что если есть в мире что-то, от чего я тащусь сильнее, чем от сердитого Юми, так это Юми, которому стыдно — и хорошо, и стыдно от того, что хорошо — и он, зараза, знает, как у меня рвет крышу от него такого.

А еще круче, когда он даже после этого продолжает прикидываться и требовать, чтоб я немедленно нахер слез с него. Вырывать у него стоны вперемешку с воплями ярости — отдельный кайф, а уж видок у него при этом — такого вам даже в самой забористой порнухе не покажут. Правда, с последним пришлось завязать: полной уверенности у меня нет, но, кажется, капитан Унохана сказала ему, что он-де постоянно таскается к ним с подозрительными порезами и трещинами в ребрах и ей это не нравится, так что он больше не провоцирует меня на такое. Жалко, но что поделаешь.

Ну да неважно, он уже в полной боевой готовности, и весь вытянулся в струнку и по глазам вижу, что хочет, но просить еще не просит, потому что гордый. Бывает, мне хочется его подразнить, и я не спеша глажу его ноги кончиками пальцев, так, знаете ли, по контуру, вниз, к пяткам — по внешней стороне, обратно, к паху — по внутренней, и вокруг него прям воздух вибрирует, когда он со всех сил старается не толкнуться бедрами навстречу, потому что я держу руку в миллиметре-другом от его члена или даже еще ближе, так, что чувствую тепло его кожи и он, я знаю, тоже чувствует — а в последний момент все-таки руку убираю. Теперь можно и взгромоздиться на него верхом, и с сосками поиграть так, как он любит, и провести ногтями по вот тем местечкам как раз под ребрами — он от этого каждый раз просто дуреет, глазки стекленеют и весь дрожит подо мной мелкой дрожью. Ну как, Юми, хорошо я тебя знаю? Ой, хорошо. И как тебе нравится, и как тебе очень нравится, и как из тебя потом веревки вить можно, такие тоненькие шелковые веревочки, да? Если подумать да вспомнить, как ты каждый раз ломаешься только затем, чтоб потом согласиться не просто на все, а на все вообще — выходит, что я тебя знаю лучше, чем ты сам. Ты же потому и не уходишь от меня никуда, чудо ты с перьями, потому что никто так, как я, тебя в койке не порадует, правда? Блядь ты у меня все-таки, Юми, что тут скажешь.

Не, вы не подумайте, я не терплю, когда его кто-то так называет. Это — только для меня, и точка. Юми нравятся грязные словечки. Видели б вы, как он краснеет и мечет глазищами молнии, когда я шепчу ему всякое на ухо где-нибудь посреди полигона или в капитанском кабинете посреди доклада, словом, там, где он никак не может меня отбрить. И в постели та же история — он такой весь передергивается и судорожно тянет носом воздух, а бывает, даже отворачивается и пытается прикрыть глаза свободной рукой, и с виду может показаться, что он плачет, только я знаю, что Юми никогда не плачет, он же мужик. Он просто тащится, когда слышит, что он — размалеванная девка и моя маленькая блядюшка, и все такое.

Учтите, это все не значит, что он у меня какая-нибудь шлюха. Шлюх я бывает что и ебу, но вот они меня — никогда. Это только Юми можно, а самое смешное, что ему это даже не нравится. Точнее, без гандона ему не нравится, негигиенично, видите ли. Раньше он орал в процессе дурным голосом, что ему противно, но потом я раздобыл специальное кольцо, и он быстро смекнул, что с его драгоценным членом можно сделать кой-чего похуже, чем немножко его запачкать. Так что теперь я могу спокойно выбирать, хочется мне сегодня с резинкой или так, со смазкой или насухую, хотя я, наверно, мог бы до скончания века просто сидеть на нем верхом, пока он нетерпеливо ерзает подо мной, умоляет одними глазами и молчит, зараза эдакая.

Я, честно признаться, довольно долго никому зад не подставлял — из дурацкого принципа, что ли, да и западло было с кем попало-то. На самом деле обидно — приятное оказалось занятие, даже лучше, чем самому вставлять. Сначала на входе тянет и жжет так, что мурашки по коже и хочется потянуть ощущение подольше, потом изнутри трется обо что-то, и от этого сладко до невозможности, и ладонь плотно обхватывает член — лучше бы, конечно, Юмина ладонь, зря я ему, что ли, свободную руку оставлял, но и моя собственная тоже вполне подойдет. И Юми такой распластался подо мной, весь трясется и стонет на одном дыхании в такт моим движениям, и каждый раз он сам не замечает, как начинает по чуть-чуть подаваться навстречу — он может мне потом рассказывать что угодно, но тут и слепому видно, что сейчас он ловит кайф не слабее моего.

То, что случается потом, целиком зависит от него. У него, знаете, целая система сигналов и намеков. Ну вот например, если он и к этому моменту продолжает орать на меня матом, это значит, что кончать он не хочет, потому я, когда чувствую, что он уже вот-вот и почти, зажимаю ему член у основания, слезаю с него и дальше уже занимаюсь собой, а он просто валяется и строит недовольные рожи — хотя не хотел бы, не просил бы, я так думаю. Когда ему на самом деле хочется, он начинает бессвязно просить и хныкать, и даже, бывает, всхлипывает, ну а мне-то что, я ж не зверь, я спокойненько себе продолжаю на него насаживаться, вверх-вниз, в одном темпе, пока в заднице не запульсирует и не разольется горячее, а Юми не закричит протяжно — и словами не передать, как я обожаю на него смотреть в этот момент.

Но больше всего я люблю, когда он ни в какую не желает признаваться, что ему нужно, а всю дорогу жмурится, кусает губы и делает вид, что его вообще тут нет — ага, как же, нет его, а кого это тогда так подо мной от удовольствия выламывает всего? У нас с ним на такой случай что-то вроде молчаливого договора: сначала он получает свой законный оргазм, потом я от души кончаю ему на лицо. И вот тут я вам скажу, что красивее я ничего в жизни не видел и видеть не мог — бессмысленно-блаженная мордашка Юми, щечки румяные, на щечках и на перышках, и в волосах, и везде — моя сперма... И каждый раз меня от этого вырубает так жестко, что я кидаюсь облизывать его губы, и целую тихонько и нежно, и даже иногда говорю, что люблю его. А он в ответ улыбается так, что вот увидеть это — и можно смело помирать, потому что уже все в этой жизни видел.

Я, правда, помирать не собираюсь, так что у меня теперь весь день будет стоять перед глазами и эта улыбка, и следы от укусов под оранжевым воротником, и следы от наручника под манжетой. И от этого только слаще думать про то, чем мы займемся вечером — неважно, будем мы драться, или опять кувыркаться на футоне, или просто пить на веранде и пялиться на звезды. Главное, что будем вдвоем — мой ручной красавчик и я, самый везучий из всех засранцев по эту сторону посмертия.


End file.
